Sin palabras
by Space'cosmonaut
Summary: AU. Alfred un periodista que recién inicia, castigado por su jefe es enviado a Rusia a hacer una investigación, aunque las cosas desde el inicio salen muy mal.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

x.x.x.x.x

-¡Jones!

El grito resonó por toda la oficina. Todos los empleados giraron la cabeza de inmediato hacia el joven aludido, un chico rubio, de no mas de 19 años, sentado en una esquina con su celular y audífonos, al parecer demasiado concentrado en ello como para ponerle atención al llamado de su jefe.

-¡Jones!

Dos llamados, esto podía adquirir matices peligrosos si es que el joven no reaccionaba y cumplía con satisfacer la demanda de su jefe, el cual estaba en su propia oficina con puertas de vidrio, revolviendo papeles furiosamente, el rostro ya comenzándosele a poner rojo mientras farfullaba cada vez mas enojado y todos los presentes se ponían a su vez más nerviosos y trataban de llamar la atención de joven para que atendiera de un vez, pero este seguía en su mundo con audífonos.

-¡ALFRED JONES!

Todos se quedaron quietos, pálidos y de inmediato se fueron a sus propios puestos, quedándose sudorosos de temor por aquel irresponsable joven sobre el cual ya había caído la sombra negra de la muerte.

El jefe salió de su oficina, como bestia que sale de la madriguera a por su presa, con pasos pesados se dirigió a donde estaban todos sus trabajadores redactando y editando las notas para su periódico. Apago su cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros que pululaban por el lugar y exhalo el humor que se extendió como una niebla peligrosa hasta llegar a las narices del sujeto aludido.

Jones como lo habían llamado, arrugo la nariz con desagrado y luego alzo la vista, para luego levantarse de golpe, tirando su silla al suelo, sacándose los audífonos de golpe de las orejas, escondiendo su celular, componiendo su mejor sonrisa nerviosa al ver a su jefe venir hacia el con esa mirada que no le auguraba nada bueno… de nuevo había lo logrado hacer enojar sin tener idea el cómo y ahora le darían las consecuencias.

- ¿Me hablo señor?

- No, la primera vez te hable, la segunda igual te hable Jones-comenzó su jefe, acercándose tanto a él que el menor hasta podría contar los pelos de su bigote-la tercera ya me hiciste perder la paciencia y me tienes aquí.

- Lo siento, no lo oí

- Claro, si te la pasas ¡TODO EL MALDITO DIA ALLI ECHADO JUGANDO CON ESA COSA!-Alfred cerró los ojos por el grito y evito secarse las gotitas de saliva que le habían salpicado-¡MAS DE UNA SEMANA SIN TRAERME NI UNA MISERABLE NOTICIA DECENTE!

- ¡Anteayer le lleve la noticia del comicon con todos sus detalles y hasta una biografía de los súper héroes!

- ¡NO ME IMPORTAN TUS MALDITOS SUPER HEROES! - el hombre entorno los ojos y le apoyo un dedo en el pecho, comenzando a golpearlo repetidas veces con él para poner énfasis en sus palabras - ¡QUIERO REALIDAD, ACCIÓN, DRAMA, ANGUSTIA Y TRAGEDIA! - terminó por lograr que el menor terminara pegado a la pared - QUIERO SABER LO QUE LE INTERESA A LOS AMERICANOS, LO QUE LES PASA CADA DIA Y LO QUE PIENSAN

- Los súper héroes… - comenzó a defenderse, pero de nuevo fue callado por otro grito.

- QUIERO A UN BOMBERO QUE SALVA A UN BEBÉ DE LA MUERTE EN UN EDIFICIO DE CIEN PISOS, QUIERO UNA MADRE QUE SALVA A SU ESPOSO DE MORIR APLASTADO POR UN AUTO ¡HASTA ME SIRVE COMO UN ADORABLE GATITO SE SALVA DE MORIR ATROPEYADO POR UNA BICICLETA!

- Le traigo eso si quiere…

- No Jones - el tono de su jefe se volvió peligrosamente dulce y todos los demás reporteros, editores y fotógrafos temieron por Alfred - Tu ya no estas para eso, eres joven, tienes sangre apasiona por el peligro, ¿cierto? - no espero respuesta y siguió - Veras Jones, un estudio demostró que los americanos son cada vez más tolerantes con todas las etnias, minorías sexuales y personas extranjeras, pero… - saco un cigarrillo y lo tendió, de inmediato cinco encendedores de empleados solícitos se encargaron de encenderlo para él - la gente sigue sin querer a los rusos - negó con la cabeza mientras que el joven interpelado alzaba las cejas, a él en lo personal tampoco les gustaban, y no era un secreto para nadie que el joven amante de la libertad no le agradaba nada de lo que tuviera que ver con Rusia, aunque ya no fuera comunista - por eso, tú te encargaras personalmente de hacer un reportaje para saber si los rusos son buenos o malos, ¿entendido?

- Cla…claro… buscare… extranjeros y… personas con conocidos rusos para…

- No Jones, claro que no - el director del periódico dejo escapar una risita alegre, peligrosamente alegre - Tu eres un hombre de campo de acción, no vas a filmar a las gallinas cuando puedes grabar a las águilas, ¿no?

- Creí que era sobre rusos…

- ¡Te vas a Rusia! - todos abrieron los ojos como platos, mirando al joven que se había puesto pálido - tu vuelo sale mañana a las 7 am, tienes un mes para hacer el reportaje y no te quiero antes aquí - se dio media vuelta, dejando a Alfred mas pálido que antes, todos los empleados lo miraban aun boquiabiertos - ¿Y ustedes? ¡Que se supone que están haciendo! ¡No les pago de mirones, a trabajar!

Alfred se dejo derrumbar sobre la caída silla, mirando fijamente hacia la nada. ¿A Rusia? ¿Era enserio? ¡Que ni siquiera sabía decir hola en ruso y lo mandaban para allá! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¡Se estaba jugando la cabeza en ello! bueno, no la cabeza pero si el puesto que tanto le había costado conseguir… ¿De verdad debía ir? Miro angustiado a sus alrededores, la mayoría lo miraba con pena por aquello que le habían encomendado y es que todos sabían que ello no era más que un castigo para el joven por su irresponsabilidad de los últimos días.

Tragó saliva y se levantó para luego salir de la oficina, si debía ir a Rusia mañana, lo mejor era que… empacara sus cosas desde ya.

x.x.x.x.x

Bien, la pequeña intro de la historia, espero que les guste y cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradeció el regalo de su hermano Matthew, un diccionario de inglés-ruso, Ruso-Inglés, aunque la verdad aun no acababa de entenderlo y esas complicadas letras jeroglíficas de pronunciación imposible jamás podría llegar a comprenderlas. Pero al menos... Ya sabía saludar y preguntar dónde estaba el baño, con eso podría sobrevivir en cualquier país, fuera China, Dinamarca, o bien… Rusia.

El vuelo había sido agotador, larguísimo y aburrido, llego agotado al aeropuerto de Moscú, para encontrarse que allá recién amanecía, siendo que él había salido en la mañana… ya sabía que Rusia era un país raro y eso solo terminaba por demostrarlo. Además, apenas se había bajado del avión el terrible frio lo golpeo con fuerza, Alfred comenzó a temblar con violencia, castañeándole los dientes. Se metió las manos bajo las axilas tratando de retener un poco el calor, mientras avanzaba con dificultad entre la gente que llenaba el lugar y parecía moverse como una gran marea.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto el frio fue mucho más intenso y el apenas si se podía mover, estaban en pleno invierno y las temperatura bordeaba los -30 grados. El pecho le comenzó a doler mientras él se estremecía con violencia, haciendo señas desesperando por llamar algún taxi, pero cuando lo logro, como no le pudo explicar al chofer a donde quería ir, se tuvo que bajar y quedarse al amparo del aeropuerto, sin saber hablar ruso poco podía hacer, se suponía que el dinero era el lenguaje del mundo pero no tenía idea cuanto representaba un rublo y el frio solo empeoraba cada vez más.

Entro a una cafetería que estaba cerca y con un mundo de dificultades logro indicarle a la señora que atendía que deseaba un café, pago, aunque no tuvo idea si le cobraban de más o no, solo supo que el café estaba muy cargado y dulce, lo que lo conforto un poco y le ayudo bastante a calmarse un poco. Se sentía perdido, no conocía a nadie allí, no podía irse a un hotel porque no sabía cómo llegar y el frio era tan intenso que no se atrevía a salir del cálido lugar donde estaba ahora, no quería enfrentar la nieve y el viento gélido, su primera impresión de Rusia era la peor.

Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que llegara alguien que supiera hablar inglés en ese lugar, seguro algún extranjero llegaba, hasta algún hispanohablante le serviría con su pobre conocimiento de español, pero al menos era más que lo que sabía de ruso. Sin embargo, por más horas que espero, por más café que pidió nunca llego nadie, pero al menos la propietaria del lugar se había apiadado de él y también le había dado un par de galletas.

La noche en Moscú caía y Alfred Jones aun no sabía a donde pasaría la noche, quizás allí mismo, después de todo allí estaba cómodo, caliente y tenia de comer, era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya por la mañana vería a donde podría ir, con la mente más despejada y descansada podría pensar bien en sus opciones, pero lamentablemente tuvo que abandonar la calidez de su refugio cuando cerraron el negocio.

Temblando, con las manos bajo las axilas tratando de obtener algo de calor y la nariz comenzando a gotear, caminaba por las frías calles. La nieve caía de forma insistente y molesta, apenas si dejándole ver hacia donde iba, el viento le desordenaba el pelo y le cubría aún más la visión, mientras que el hielo cubierto por la nieve parecían una trampa que lo habían resbalar a cada momento, estaba seguro que moriría congelado esa noche, o desnucado, porque de un momento a otro terminaría cayendo al suelo por el hielo, pero como no todo puede ser tan malo, al fin, ¡gracias a quien sea que este en el cielo! Encontró un local abierto, con luces fluorescentes de todos colores que parecían alegrar aquel apagado y lúgubre lugar que era Moscú.

x..x..x..x

La peor noche de su vida, no pudo dormir, aunque se consoló con la idea de que con la luz del día las cosas iban a mejorar… gran error, se había descuidado apenas un momento cuando vio que su maleta ya no estaba junto a él y el chico que estaba junto a su lado salía corriendo a toda velocidad con ella dando tumbos por las calles.

- ¡No! – como era natural, lo salió persiguiendo, ¡y es que su pasaporte, documentos, ropa y dinero estaba todo en ella! - ¡Vuelve acá!

Más de una vez resbalo con el hielo y la nieve que le dificultaban el paso, pero no se detuvo, sentía el aire frio quemándole las mejillas mientras no se detenía en su carrera y trataba de no perder el rastro del chico al cual le iba ganando terreno poco a poco. Su chaqueta le pesaba horrores por estar toda mojada y no dudo en quitársela y dejarla tirada en el camino para poder andar de más libre, de todas formas, con la subida de adrenalina por la carrera ya se había olvidado hasta del frio en aquellos momentos.

Callejones, saltando botes de basura, esquivando personas, se sentía en una película policiaca, donde naturalmente él era el policía y el otro… bueno, queda demás decirlo.

No se dio cuenta cómo iba cambiando el paisaje a su alrededor, cada vez mostrando calles más pobres y mal agestadas, hasta que el chico en un movimiento desesperado por huir se colgó de la parte trasera de un camión y se perdió de vista rápidamente, haciéndole una señal obscena con el dedo al americano.

- ¡Malditos rusos, maldita Rusia, país de mierda!

Se quedó quieto unos momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de darse cuenta de donde estaba… muy lejos del aeropuerto, sin nada más que lo que traía puesto y sin su chaqueta y dios que comenzaba a hacer un frio que le calaba hasta los huesos ¡moriría congelado!

Apenas si se veía gente por la calle, había un par de perros callejeros muy flacos que husmeaban por la basura. Alfred se comenzaba a asustar, sabía perfectamente que sin dinero no llegaría a ninguna parte, sus posibilidades se reducían aún más al no saber nada del idioma y sin abrigo… podía darse por muerto. Se abrazó a sí mismo, refugiándose de la brisa fría a la orilla de una pared para darse cuenta que todos en Rusia lo odiaban en el momento en que le llego un balde de agua fría encima desde alguno de los pisos superiores del edificio.

No tardó demasiado en sufrir temblores violentos y sus labios se comenzaban a poner morados… ¡era invierno en Moscú! Iba a morir, moriría y nunca lograría ninguna de las cosas que siempre soñó. Miro hacia todas partes, tratando de buscar algo con lo que cubrirse o abrigarse… había visto que en su país los vagos se colocaban papel de diario entre la ropa para aislarse del frio… quizás podría hacer eso… ¡todo era supervivencia nada más!

Su vista se clavó en una pila de ropa que había en la orilla de un negocio, parecían abrigos usados, pero muy gruesos y calientes… ¡lo que necesitaba! Mucho mejor que el papel de diario.

-Dis…disculpe… - hablo con suavidad, en un tartamudeo bajo a la mujer que estaba dentro de la tienda, la cual lo miro con desconfianza – estoy perdido… ¿no me podría prestar alguno de sus abrigos y se lo pago cuando llegue a mi embajada?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un montón de palabras agrestes y duras de las cuales no entendió absolutamente nada, mientras que la mujer se acercaba a él y lo ahuyentaba, obligándolo a dejar su tienda sin miramientos.

Alfred maldijo por lo bajo, quedándose a un lado del negocio, temblando cada vez de peor forma y además su estómago comenzaba a reclamar por comida. Tenía que tomar medidas desesperadas… muy desesperadas, de todas formas se lo pagaría después a la mujer... no sería un robo… más bien sería un préstamo.

Le costó decidirse antes de armarse de valor y dejar atrás todo su sentido de moralidad, inclinarse de forma rápida y correr, tomar el primer abrigo que pudo y salir disparado hacia la calle mientras la mujer comenzaba a gritar de forma histérica y en poco… él era ahora al que perseguían. Rusia definitivamente era un país maldito… de los peores.

Tres sujetos lo perseguían, e incluso le lanzaban piedras, una de las cuales le alcanzo en la espalda pero no lo detuvo, siguió corriendo. Choco con un par de personas, derribo a otras cuantas, cayó al suelo por lo charcos de hielo y se volvió a levantar para seguir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello… aunque la verdad no dudaba que lo fueran a matar por su robo o darle una buena paliza.

Vio un camión frente a él y quiso hacer lo mismo que el chico que le robo a él y salto, sujetándose de la parte trasera de la carrocería, pero no fue fácil, el metal estaba frio y húmedo lo que le hizo resbalar y rodar por la calle y chocar contra el borde de la acera. Se levantó a duras penas, agotado y adolorido, sintiendo algo cálido caer por su frente, mientras sus tres persecutores se le iban encima y lo volvían a lanzar contra el suelo; uno de ellos lo tomo por los cuellos del abrigo que en algún momento se había colocado en un intento por conseguir calor y lo golpeo de forma dura en el rostro, haciéndole ver todo blanco unos momentos antes de poder reaccionar y devolverle un golpe igual de fuerte, quitándose al hombre de encima, si algo tenia Alfred F. Jones era fuerza, mucha fuerza, pero en las condiciones que estaba, cansado, hambriento y molido por toda la persecución y las caídas no aguantaría mucho más.

Alzo los puños adoptando una posición de defensa y volvió a golpear con todas las fuerzas que tenía lo que acabo por derribar al sujeto frente a él, pero los otros dos se le fueron encima, y por más que siguió golpeando con todas sus fuerzas y de forma desesperada, un golpe en el estómago acabo por quitarle el aliento y tirarlo de rodillas a tierra. Vio como uno de ellos le lanzaba una patada, directo al rostro y solo cerró los ojos, cubriéndose con los brazos para lo inevitable… que nunca llego.

Alguien lo tomo de la parte de atrás del abrigo y lo aparto, escucho una voz gruesa, que también hablaba en ruso y que parecía muy molesto en esos momentos. Se giró un poco para ver de quien se trataba y vio a un hombre alto, más alto que él al menos, de cabello rubio ceniza, nariz larga y ojos de color violeta que parecían brillar con furia en esos momentos; por su uniforme creyó que era un policía… si era así estaba salvado.

Lo hombres parecían estarle reclamando algo al policía que solo negó con la cabeza y les hablo con tono autoritario y por ultimo miro al americano, haciéndole una interrogante que Alfred no alcanzo a entender.

-Soy… soy americano, me acaban de robar todo lo que tengo, solo pedí el abrigo prestado y ella no me lo quiso prestar y estaba congelándome y lo tome y ellos me persiguieron ¡es todo culpa del que me robo a mi primero!

El ruso que aún lo tenía sujeto lo quedo mirando extrañado varios segundos antes de murmurarle algo a los otros dos, uno de los cuales se rió y el otro gruño, ayudando al que un seguía en el suelo, haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de irse y dejarlos solo. Alfred quedo mirando a su 'salvador' del momento y trato de explicarse de nuevo, pero el otro lo hizo callar con un gesto de su mano y le toco la frente, haciendo que sintiera una punzada de dolor por la herida abierta que tenía allí. No sabía qué hacer realmente en esos momentos, por un lado no quería que lo dejaran de nuevo solo a su suerte en las calles de Moscú y por otro lado no sabía cómo explicarse con el otro, pensó que se iría y lo dejaría solo, pero por el contrario, el ruso lo tomo del brazo y le obligo prácticamente a ir con el… esperaba que a la estación de policía.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Gracias por leer. Cualquier corrección, duda, queja o crítica siempre es bienvenida.


End file.
